Lifeless
by narutofanforever123
Summary: "The pain enveloped my body as the arrow pierced into my chest, but it was the look she gave me that tore my insides. I could never forget the feeling they expressed. Her dull sapphire orbs stared back at me, both of them were shining in tears and were ."


Lifeless

His rough hands smoothly glided down, feeling the bumps and edges on the granite stone before him. His dark bangs covered his eyes as he stood there in the rain. Thousands of drops fell on him, soaking his hair and the clothing on him. On the ground next to him, lay a pile of blue flowers, each of them closely bound together.

"Gray." It was Natsu. His eyes held the same grief and sorrow that everyone had during the funeral. Even in the rain, Gray could see the salty tears the salmon-haired dragon slayer had on his face. Big droplets of salty tears rolled down his now pale face.

Gray didn't say a word; he just stood there, motionless, with his left-hand resting on the grave. On his middle finger was the silver band that he wore and had never taken off. She had on the same ring, but on it was a small diamond that glistened every morning when he opened his eyes. It was always there, right on her left hand. It was the bond that tied them together. It was a sign that they were husband and wife.

It was in the middle of spring, the season of when they got married. Gray can never forget the day of their wedding. It was one of the happiest days of his life, but the only feeling he had was nervousness. His hands were all shaking anxiously as he waited for his bride to come down the aisle.

Dressed in a formal light blue kimono with her waist wrapped in a dark blue obi, she walked down the path with a bright smile on her face. Her long, wavy ultramarine hair was loosely braided and there were curly strands framing her face. She wore light make-up and on her lips had a hint of red gloss. She was the most breathtaking person Gray had ever seen, and she was going to be his wife.

XOXOX

Dried leaves crackled on the streets as they walked together. His hands were in his pockets and she had her arms linked around his. Gray didn't mind, she was his wife after all. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. It was autumn and they were going shopping to buy warmer clothing for Juvia.

"Gray-sama, look at those. They are so cute!"

Looking at the store window, he could see the two objects she was pointing at. There were two clay cups. One of them was pink and the other was blue. The shiny cylinders sat closely with the kanji for 'wife' on the pink cup and the kanji for 'husband' on the other.

"Yeah, it is." was all he could say. Turning next to him, he saw that she had gone into the store. Her voice was barely audible as the wind howled outside, blowing the maple leaves off the trees. The next moment, she was back at his side, holding a white plastic bag. In it was a squared box. She had bought the cups. A smirk found its way to his face. She was so predictable. That's one of the reasons he loves her so much.

XOXOX

The sound of rain beaded down on the windows. His arms were wrapped around his wife as she snuggled closer to his body. He could smell the sweet scent that came from her hair. She smelled like roses. Her soft hair tickled his bare chest as he continued to hear her breathe. Gray felt the heaving of her own chest, enjoying the warmth of her body on him. Looking down, he could see that her pink lips were slightly parted. Caressing the side of her face, his wife's skin felt like silk. She was so delicate, yet more than that. He gave her a small smile and lightly brushed his lips onto hers. She was the only woman for him and most importantly, she is now a Fullbuster.

XOXOX

Flakes of powdery dust fell on their heads while they all walked in a line. They were on a mission together along with Erza. It was a task to protect a princess from being assassinated. Gray walked in front with his wife walking behind him. The clumps of ice crystals cracked slightly as their boots stepped on the roads. Everything was going well until an arrow landed on the tree next to them. Gray, Juvia and Erza got into a fighting stance.

'_Shit_,' Gray cursed mentally. They were surrounded. Another metal spear spiked the bark on the trunk a few inches away from him as he avoided the rest of them.

"Ice-make: Lance!" He yelled, launching his attack. The troops of the enemy fell down like dominos and landed on the ground with a thud. Looking around, he saw that his wife was fine. She had helped the lord move into a safer place, leaving her as a target. With her back against the tree, she could see one of the attackers hidden on top of a branch. The frosted leaves covered him, making the figure almost invisible. She could see that he was ready to strike. Bow in place, the archer steadied his arrow. Blue eyes watched him as she tried to see what he was hunting for. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the person is aiming at.

"Gray-sama!" she yelled. Gray quickly turned to see her running toward him. He looked past her and saw an arrow flying directly at his wife. In a swift motion, he slashed the arrow's blade, stopping it. They both embraced, but before he knew what was happening, his feet were guided by hers as she turned in a half circle. A sharp breath escaped her lips, making her gasp on his arms tightly. Blood. The warm thick liquid slid down her back, staining his hands. Another thud can be heard as he felt a pain on his chest. A cold sensation flowed through his body as he looked in front of him. Slowly, their bodies fell backwards away from another. The wave of ache stung his heart. Staring at the figure in front of him, he could see the look in her eyes. The brightness that shone in her eyes was gone. The only thing he could see is the dullness that they had. The pains in his chest worsened as the world around him started to cloud with darkness. Her lifeless orbs were the last thing he saw before a white light blinded him.

The sprinkle of liquid still dropped on him in a never-ending shower. Tilting his head up, he could see that he was the only person there. He was alone again. He felt so lost. She was everything him and now she was gone. It might be his imagination or his poor vision for the lack of sleep, but he knew he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. Carrying his legs, Gray ran to the direction of the forest. The figure in front of him accelerated faster as he tried to catch up to her. Then finally, she stopped. His midnight eyes widened in shock. In front of him was his wife. Staring back at him with her blue orbs was indeed his wife, the same woman he fell in love with.

"Juvia," he whispered softly, almost inaudible. A smile was on her lips, beaming happily at him. He too, had a smile on his face. It was the smile that he would give only to her. Wanting to feel her warmth against his body again, he ran toward her as she stood there with open arms. His arms closed together and were ready to embrace her, but he didn't feel anything. It wasn't the warmth of her body he felt; it was the wet ground at his feet he felt. Turning to look if she was really there, he could see that she was. A look of hurt filled her eyes. Her arms were still in front of her, wanting to hold him.

A wave of panic hit his face like a wall of tumbling bricks. The arrow. The arrow that went through his chest. Thinking back, he could see the spear aimed at him. He could see his wife falling backwards from him, but then, realization hit him. The arrow in his chest. The arrow was aimed not only at his chest, but straight at his heart. Midnight met sapphire as he stood up. Now he knew, that arrow that hit his chest had pierced his heart. The heart that belonged to the woman in front of him. Gray now knew. It was not Juvia that died that day. It was **him**.

A/N: How did you like it? It pains me to write this story, but I was inspired by a watching the movie Sixth Sense. Awesome movie it was! I'm writing angsty fics 'cause there aren't many of them! Anyway, review please? XD


End file.
